Volume descriptions
Warning!!!! There are spoilers present this page is mainly for people who want a refresher on what they have already read. The Volume links will have spoilers in greater detail to help reader find a specific chapter in a volume. Over view This a general description of each volume so that you can find your around the massive of chapters their are to read. Volume 1 Chapters 1-100 Zhao hai wakes up in the body of a fallen noble in the black waste land forbidden to leave by the king of the aksu empire. Once zhao wake he gains a unique power to change the black waste land into the largest granary on the continent. But first he must survive against the attack of nobles and spirit beast hordes from one the five forbidden land the Carrion Swamp. After increasing the level of his power zhao hai leaves the Black Wasteland with Green Buda and the rest of his people. While traveling he catches the attention of nobles and powerful company's also he saves the life a beautiful girl from a powerful company. after reaching Casa City zhao is secretly attacked by hidden powers and then has an army march to his new home. Characters Adam Buda, Zhao Hai, Green Buda, Meg, Merine, Blockhead Buda, Rockhead Buda, Alien, Laura, Ni'er, Drunk, Immortal Mecenary Group, Brick, Garan, Jie shi ling twins. Locations Aksu Empire, Black Wasteland, Purcell duchy, Casa City, Carrion Swamp, Blue Stone Villa. Volume 2 Chapters 101-200 Zhao Hai wins the fight against the attacking army and increases the size of his undead army, Laura returns starts doing business with zhao. The Purcell clan starts to attack both zhao and the Buda Clan so zhao decides to make sure they don't have the time to bother him again. An insect plague strikes the Lica Plains causing a food shortage in the Purcell duchy that merchants plan to take advantage of. zhao offers to help maintain the grain prices with laura's help. Green Buda cancels zhao's engagement with Ruyen purcell and is nearly assassinated by the Purcell clan Level 9 Expert Wind Saint Buffy. But because of greens escape the purcell clan has a power struggle that can cause grain prices to inflate. zhao develops the Black Wasteland and starts to solve the Carrion Swamp. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Ann Buda Daisy Buda Laura Ni'er Kun Kevin Markey Wind Saint Buffy Garan Evan Purcell Locations Black Wasteland Iron Mountain Fort Carrion Swamp Casa City Purcell duchy Faith Manor Grand Duke Mansion Seven-Colored Flower City Lica Plains Aksu Empire Volume 3 Chapters 201-300 Zhao Hai and Laura grow closer together and Carlo Markey sends his servant Alodia to contact Zhao Hai. Zhao hai is attacked by assasins and learns about who stands behind carlo markey Southern King Boric. Laura decides to accept zhao hai's marriage proposal and then to leave the Purcell duchy. On their last day in the Purcell duchy they meet Maru an elder of the Dark Magician Alliance who tells them about their real enemy the Radiant Church. Zhao arrives on the Beastman Prairie their he gets involved with a struggle to become chief of the ruling races tribe. Then later must help them reclaim their place as the ruler of their race. Characters Locations